blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Tohru Adachi
Tohru Adachi (The Egocentric Police Dick, or The Cabbage Police Dick in Japan) is originally the main (later true secondary) antagonist in Persona 4, the 5th main installment in the Persona series. He's one of the playable characters and a reformed main anti-hero protagonist in the second game of the fighting game sequel Persona 4 Arena, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. He returns in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle as one of the Season 2 DLC playable characters, once again as an anti-hero. Bio A police detective sent to work in Yasoinaba, and assistant to Yu Narukami's uncle, Ryotaro Dojima. While he initially seems like a goofy, clumsy buffoon, it is revealed that he is, in fact, the man behind Inaba's gruesome string of murders. Being sent to work out in a middle-of-nowhere town in spite of being the top of his class in the police academy, he became disillusioned by the way he perceived how the world had treated him. When he discovered his power to enter the TV World and send others in as well by accidentally pushing news reporter Mayumi Yamano in, he saw no problem in also forcing high school student Saki Konishi into the TV, knowing it would lead to her death, which lead Saki's lover, Yosuke Hanamura begin to join Yu's team. He even manipulated the ex-city council secretary Taro Namatame to throw the later victims into the TV for him under the impression that he was saving them from being murdered, thus continuing Adachi's "game". Despite being a murderer, Adachi is shown to have a limit when it comes to having involved little children into their doom like Ryotaro's daughter, Nanako is not his style. After nearly a year of this, the Investigation Team discovered Adachi, chased him into the TV World, and brought the killer to justice, at which point Adachi accepted that he had lost the game. During a final battle against the Investigation Team where he was possessed by Ameno Sagiri, Adachi realize that he is not the only one who was toyed by his universe's Izanami (the same gas conductor he first met upon arriving at Inaba) into her scheme, Yu and Taro as well, thus warned Yu to end Izanami's schemes. While spending time at jail, Adachi himself became a model prisoner. When Yu and his friends, alongside the previous Persona users within Shadow Operatives (formerly S.E.E.S.) all end up being the subjects to a Midnight Channel fighting tournament known as P-1 Grand Prix hosted by "General Teddie", for the culprit's deadly entertainments, Adachi was freed by the same culprits who started P-1 tournament, a young man with split personalities, Sho Minazuki, and “General Teddie” himself, into aiding them enacting their final plan to destroy all worlds with Shadows by announcing P-1 Climax, held in the real world under the second Dark Hour instead of TV World. Despite this, Adachi went undercover on secretly aiding Yu and his friends to stop the imposter Teddie’s destructively evil scheme, while also exploiting Sho is just like he was before, being an unwitting pawn to the deities of destruction. Trivia * He is the first known proper main antagonist from outside BlazBlue, unlike Hilda the Paradox, who was only being an antagonist manipulated by someone. * Unlike Mika Returna, a fellow non-BlazBlue fighter who is also not part of her series' original entries, Adachi was announced after all original entries of Persona 4 Arena confirmed before him. * Adachi shares the same English voice actor as Yu Narukami. ** Yu and Adachi both have Persona based on the myths of Izanagi. However, Yu's is based on the pure and heroic version, while Adachi's is based on the filth-ridden and corrupted version. * Adachi and Elizabeth are the only known Persona characters to have proper official character select artworks of their Persona. * Adachi's inclusion in Cross Tag Battle was highly requested, similarly to Seth the Assassin. * Adachi's English Title The Egocentric Police Dick '''a reference to his egotism and the fact that he is a former police detective. "Dick" is a play on both his personality and his former profession. His Japanese title '''The Cabbage Police Dick has the same meaning, but focuses on cabbages, a food that he is said to eat often. * Magatsu Izanagi, notably, shares similar animations to Yu's Izanagi. As they are based on the same mythological root, this makes sense. ** The only thing Magatsu Izanagi shared with regular Izanagi are: *** Ziodyne, except they are completely in different ways. *** Their stab forward normal attacks. Same attack inputs, but in different ways. *** Vorpal Blade (regular Cross Slash included). However, Izanagi’s Vorpal Blade only appear as part of regular Cross Slash. ** Because Adachi’s inclusion is safe due to his Magatsu Izanagi is a pseudo clone-type character, this may also applied to the recent datamined future DLCs Saki Tsuzura from Arcana Heart and Adler from Akatsuki En-Eins. Due to fact, pseudo clone character is, for the most part, their own unique character, but with enough moves or animations copied from their parent that it would be inaccurate to say they are not cloned to some degree. * Adachi has a palette swaps of the following characters: Yūki Terumi (Base form), Katsuya Suou (Persona 2), Akatsuki, Roman Torchwick (RWBY), Goro Akechi (Persona 5) and Joker (DC’s Batman). * Adachi is the only well known Anti-Hero of the Roster. * Adachi is the only stamp rally contestent who never appeared in the last episode of season 2(Most likely due to the fact he was fighting Azrael) See Also *Tohru Adachi at Megami Tensei Wiki *Magatsu Izanagi at Megami Tensei Wiki Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Persona Characters Category:Downloadable Contents